1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a white ink composition.
2. Related Art
Ink has been used in combination with various recording methods to form images on recording media. Inks for this purpose, or image-forming inks, may have different formulae to fulfill their intended use.
For example, JP-A-2008-120846 describes an ultraviolet-curable overprint ink composition for protecting printed layers, and JP-A-2007-194175 a conductor-patterning ink for ink jet circuit pattern formation.
Depending on the formula of the ink, the recording method, and other conditions, images fixed on a recording medium may crack. As a preventive measure against this defect, the former of the patent publications mentioned above, JP-A-2008-120846, proposes adding ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) to a correction-fluid composition so that the dried correction fluid can be free from cracks even when deformed by bending the printed matter.
However, adding extra substances to an ink composition to prevent cracking on images may lead to a decreased rubfastness of the images, according to the first of the patent publications, JP-A-2008-120846.